Sigil 013 Main
PM Dungeon Master: You have gotten yourselves involved a little whodunnit involving the Enoran family "Rygale". PM Dungeon Master: ((I was just trying to add flavor, but thank you. :) )) PM Dungeon Master: After Rune and Quill spoke to different members of the family, learned of their family's sour relationship with the family Carrion, your friend Anomie presented you with a possible lead. The Sordid Coin. A tavern for all the servants of the larger families. PM Dungeon Master: You went to this place, met the barkeep, Harry, a charming young spell-caster with pink hair and purple tights, and looked for anyone in red (Luk said he met with someone in red). The only real suspects you saw with that color were servants of the Carrion house and a group of cultists you learned worshipped Gargauth. PM Dungeon Master: As we pick up where we left off, Harry taps Rune on the shoulder. PM Rune: Yes? PM | Edited 7:13:52 PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "Sorry to interrupt, but I mentioned earlier a woman in red comes by frequently. If you want her she just came in." PM *** Quill nods. "Where is she? *** PM Dungeon Master: He motions towards the front door and you see a woman in a red dress and a long black riding cloak. The red is a duller, darker shade than you'd see in a typical party dress. She is a wood-elf with dirty blond hair, cut short (about ear length) and green eyes. PM Dungeon Master: She moves to sit at a nearby table. PM Rune: I don't recognize her, do you? PM Rune: ... what's that symbol on her cloak-clasp? PM Dungeon Master: As she points it out, you guys notice it too. PM Dungeon Master: The symbol vaguely resembles an eye with wings. PM Quill: .. that's not ominous at all. PM Dungeon Master: ...Quill, roll a history check. PM Quill: ((12)) PM Quill: It's a holy symbol, but I'm not sure of what. I've seen it in a book somewhere. PM Rune: Well... I'll follow your lead, I suppose. Let's go talk to her. PM *** Quill nods. "All right." *** PM Dungeon Master: You all go up? PM *** Quill does. *** PM Dungeon Master: As you approach she gives you all a passing look, but largely seems to ignore you. PM *** Quill sits down at her table. *** PM Dungeon Master: Now she gives you a questioning look. She tries to wave you away. PM Quill: Luk sent us. PM Quill: (21 Decpetion, if that's relevant.) PM Dungeon Master: She stops and gives you a very long look. You see she recognizes that name. She signs something at you. You recognize it, Quill, but I'm not sure you know it. It's Silent Drow Language. PM Quill: ((I'll leave that up to you, if his aunts taught him.)) PM Dungeon Master: ((...for the sake of this, I'd say you know enough to be conversational)) PM Dungeon Master: She signs at you. "What happened? Why is he not here?" PM *** Quill signs back. "He was caught by the House guards." *** PM Dungeon Master: She squints at all of you. "...what branch of the guild are you with? Your attire seems impractical for some of it. ...are you spies?" PM *** Quill nods. *** PM Dungeon Master: She looks around the bar before turning back to you. "Is the job completed?" PM Quill: "Messily, but it's done." PM Dungeon Master: "...what do you mean messily?" PM Quill: "Luk was caught, and the target lingered before expiring." PM Dungeon Master: She peers at you. "...how long did it take? This was supposed to be a simple miscarriage." PM Dungeon Master: It takes you a moment to realize she signed "miscarriage". Not a word that has come up a lot to you before. PM Rune: Obviously you don't know how complex pregnancies are. PM Dungeon Master: "...is the lady still alive?" PM Rune: Was she supposed to be? PM *** Rune rolls her eyes like it's obvious what the answer is. *** PM Dungeon Master: ...roll deception. PM Rune: ((22.)) PM Dungeon Master: ((Good roll)) PM Dungeon Master: She nods. "Good, the client explicitly said her safety was a top priority. If Luk was captured, then he has failed his test and shall be exiled from the guild. You know where you can pick up your reward." PM Dungeon Master: She lowers her hands and speaks in common now. You realize from her speech that she's deaf. "Aroden's will be done." PM Quill: ((Do I know that name? PM Dungeon Master: ((Um...no. You wouldn't and your history check wasn't high enough. You assume it relates to the symbol, somehow.)) PM Quill: ((Okay.)) PM *** Quill nods. *** PM Dungeon Master: As she gets up from the table she stops...and falls back into her chair. Her breathing becomes heavy. PM *** Quill watches her. *** PM Rune: ... are you all right? PM Rune: ... did the client poison you? PM Dungeon Master: She raises her hands to try and sign but can't. "I...feel...don't..." PM Dungeon Master: She collapses out of the chair. PM Rune: Who is it? PM *** Rune kneels beside her, at least. *** PM *** Quill does the same. *** PM Dungeon Master: Dark, blackish-blue lines start to creep across her skin. PM Rune: Help! PM Dungeon Master: "He...he...why..." PM Rune: Someone, we need a healer! PM Rune: Tell us his name! PM Quill: ((Can we roll medicine or something?)) PM *** Quill signs to her. *** PM Dungeon Master: ((You may)) PM Quill: "His name!" PM *** Hank will lay on hands (5 h.p. to cure one poison effect) *** PM Dungeon Master: Hank lays his hands on her, and the lines stop and begin to recede PM Dungeon Master: Her breathing normalizes. PM Dungeon Master: "G...golden...eyes...." PM Dungeon Master: She faints. PM Quill: Good work, Hank. PM Rune: Is there an Assassin's guild? who is Aroden? PM Rune: ... we should bring her in for interrogation, though I doubt she'll talk. PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "...I think the four of you should come with me, please." PM Quill: She'll live, at least. But yes. PM Dungeon Master: You see now that four Harrys are standing around you. PM Hank: Or you could just let us leave. PM Rune: We need to bring her to law enforcement. PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "On what grounds?" PM Rune: Someone tried to kill her, obviously, and she needs protection. PM Quill: ((17 insight on Harry to try and get a feel for what he's after here.)) PM Rune: ((14, unless I have advantage.)) PM Dungeon Master: ((Why would you have advantage?)) PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "Taking her to law enforcement would be more dangerous for her. I can find ways to see she is home safely." PM Rune: (( I have no idea, maybe he has a thing for tieflings, that's sorta your call.)) PM *** Quill looks around at what the rest of the people are doing. *** PM Dungeon Master: ((...then it's a 14. :) )) PM Dungeon Master: A lot of people are looking over. Others are just sort of drinking. I'd say you guys maybe notice three or four individuals looking at you more pointedly than the others. Less curiosity and more "do we need to throw down". PM Quill: You got a place we can put her so we can ask her some questions? We wont' hurt her. PM Rune: ... maybe we should pretend she's just passed out drunk before we leave. PM *** Quill nods, and looks around. *** PM *** Quill says a bit louder. "She's fine. Seems like this isn't the first bar she's hit tonight." *** PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "If you come with me, perhaps we can come to an arrangement where information is shared. But if you try and take an unconscious woman from my bar then I will assume the worst and act to stop you." PM Rune: I never said you couldn't come with us or send a representative to make sure she gets there all right. PM Dungeon Master: A dragonborn steps forward. He has a blue cloak on and silvered garb. "I can go with you. No one here needs to get hurt." PM Dungeon Master: He moves to pick the woman up. PM Quill: And who are you, now? PM Rune: Yeah, who are you? PM *** Hank will block him "exactly." *** PM Dungeon Master: ((Shit, sorry, one sec. Misplaced some notes.)) PM Dungeon Master: Dragonborn: "My name's Scarath, friends call me Scar. We both work for house Sarranis." He motions towards her when he says that. PM Dungeon Master: Scarath and Harry exchange pointed looks. PM Rune: ... I don't care who she works for, I want to bring her to law enforcement. PM Rune: Someone tried to kill her and I'm not going to have her put with whoever it might have been. PM *** Quill nods. *** PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "Take her to law enforcement and she will be dead within the hour." Scarath: "Whoa, Harry, that's a little--" Harry: "Scar! Drop it! ...sit down, I've got this." PM Rune: Oh, so you know all about it, do you. PM Hank: She was almost dead a minute ago here. PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "...may we please talk outside?" PM Rune: So that you can ambush us? I don't think. PM Dungeon Master: One of the Harrys leans in to whisper in Rune's ear. PM Rune: Fine. PM Dungeon Master: Harry pulls away and nods. He nods to Scar who goes to carry the woman again. PM *** Hank will let him but keep an eye on him. *** PM Rune: (("But I'm giving you a bad Yelp review, SO THERE.")) PM Dungeon Master: Scar picks her up and you all leave. PM *** Quill looks between Harry and Rune with a quizzical look. *** PM Rune: (("Food decent, ale passable. Attempted murder was inconvenient, do not recommend. Two stars.")) PM Dungeon Master: As you exit the bar, a bright purple flash goes off, there's a moment of silence...and then the sounds of music and revelry pick up once more, like nothing had happened. PM Hank: ... What was that? PM Dungeon Master: Scarath: "Harry will be down shortly. ...this would've been way easier if you just came with us." PM Dungeon Master: Scarath: "Modify memory, large scale. For the normies." PM *** Quill rubs his eyes. "Really? These are the kind of stories we tell down below about life up here." *** PM Dungeon Master: A man walks out. He kind of looks like Harry, but he's a bit older, his hair line has receded a bit, he's got more of a gut and his attire is decidedly less fabulous, just purple colored plain clothes. PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "Well, this night has gone tits up. Ok, who are you and what have you done?" PM Rune: We haven't done anything. PM Dungeon Master: It's only about here that you guys spot Anomie with a small bag of gold that she's holding at arm's length. PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "...found your problem." PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "...who are you? Who is this?" PM Rune: What problem? PM Rune: ...we have a lot of problems. PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "...this gold. It's coated in a mutated crawler mucus. Really dangerous stuff." PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "I got it from her while you guys were discussing." PM Rune: Oh, good! ... you didn't get any on you, did you? PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "No, I think I'm good. ...so...what's going on, exactly?" PM Quill: She's with us. PM Rune: Bhadad has gold eyes, doesn't he? PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "...ok, let's start with the most pertinent question. Are you with the--Who's Bhadad?!?" PM Rune: It's not important now. PM Rune: Are we with the what? PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "The Rygale guard. Are you law enforcement? Cause, if so, we have a problem." PM Rune: We aren't law enforcement here, no. Why would it be a problem if we were? PM Dungeon Master: Scarath: "Be bad for our organization. Law enforcement looks down on assassins." PM Rune: I do not approve of murder. But I don't think you specifically did this one, right? Are you with her group? PM Dungeon Master: Scarath: "Yeah. Don't know what happened. We wouldn't get a lot of members if we killed people who worked for us." PM Rune: No. Not a sustainable business model. PM Rune: How do we find out who her client was? PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "If you promise not to talk about any organizations that may or may not be aligned with this establishment...I may have a solution." PM Hank: What kind of solution? PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "That's not a promise." PM Quill: Promises like this gets us information we can't use because of said promise. Give us an idea of what this solution is. PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "I keep scrying orbs in the main room so I can keep a record of any potential thefts or incidents." PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "And I keep the events captured on those orbs in a record." PM Quill: Creepy. PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "It is a normal business practice. It's not like I keep any in the bathrooms or rented rooms." PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "Now, is that a promise or not?" PM Rune: No. PM *** Quill looks at the others. *** PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "...great, then we're done here." PM Hank: Hold on give us a minute to discuss this among ourselves. PM Hank: So if we agree to this we possibly get another lead, otherwise we just have more piecemeal clues. PM Rune: Or Bhadad, the only person with gold eyes in the house, did it, yes. PM Hank: And we could get visual confirmation of that potentially. PM Hank: Jim do you have an opinion? PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "...I mean...Golden Eyes isn't exactly proof." PM | Edited 8:47:01 PM Rune: That's not really our problem, is it? PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Depends what we're trying to do." PM Hank: Exactly, we aren’t here to do anything about this apparent assasains group, so this promise doesn’t affect us. PM Rune: .... fine. Let's get on with it, then. PM Dungeon Master: Harry nods and shows you inside. PM Dungeon Master: I will save a lot of time and say that you scan through the archives. PM Dungeon Master: You find one video showing the elf woman meeting with Luk in his elven man form. PM Dungeon Master: And, going back further, you see her meeting with Bhadad. However, in both cases, neither party actually speaks. PM Dungeon Master: Harry: "...so...you may have a copy, if you wish. But, after that, we'll say your meeting with our agent never happened." PM Rune: Fine. PM Hank: Just to be clear, a copy of both meetings? PM Quill: ((Can I see any hand signals?)) PM Dungeon Master: ((You see some between her and Luk. Bhadad and her instead communicated through passed paper.)) PM Quill: ((Can I make out what they're saying?)) PM Dungeon Master: ((You can confirm that she is relaying the details of the needed murder to Luk.)) PM Quill: ((But no new info.)) PM Dungeon Master: ((Not that you haven't already gotten this session. She clarifies what sort of poison is on the dagger, but you are not a posion expert so most of those signs are lost on you.)) PM Quill: ((okay.)) PM Dungeon Master: I'd say, eventually, you witness the woman come to. PM Dungeon Master: What do you guys do from here? PM *** Quill shrugs and looks at his friends. *** PM Rune: Let's go and tell them. PM Hank: Let’s head back at least. PM Hank: I don’t think telling them will do any good though. PM Dungeon Master: Ok, so you guys journey back to the estate. Do you look to tell anyone in particular or go back to your room or what? PM *** Rune wants to tell Anomie's ex-girlfriend. *** PM Quill: Let's go back to our room first. PM Rune: All right. PM Nilani: might've been back at the room to avoid provoking suspicion, being a big ol' robit. PM Dungeon Master: ((...I am fairly certain Anna interacted with the cult at the bar a bit)) PM Dungeon Master: ((We can retcon that, though. If you wish.)) PM Rune: ((Yeah, she did.)) PM Quill: ((We can just say she went into cat form for better snooping.)) PM Nilani: She'll just have been quiet. PM Rune: ((That makes sense! And also, then there are two kitties following us instead of just one. <3 )) PM Dungeon Master: Ok, so after a bit of a trek back, you guys head back to your sort of wing where your bedrooms are. PM Dungeon Master: Belza and Tiprus are there. PM Dungeon Master: ...it seems normal. PM Hank: So we know who did it... the problem is we have no proof. PM Dungeon Master: ((You have two recordings)) PM Quill: Hi, you two. Anything strange happen while we were away? PM Dungeon Master: Belza: "...no, I do not think so." PM Dungeon Master: Tiprus: "...we got meats." PM Rune: What kind? PM Dungeon Master: Tiprus: "...animal meats...cooked and covered in plant parts." PM Rune: That does sound good. PM Rune: Hank, they're nobles and he's not, it isn't as if they need proof. PM Hank: So we let the class hierarchy judge based on circumstantial evidence? PM Rune: They're already going to, I don't think we should let them. PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "...I mean...if it works." PM Rune: But this isn't our country. PM Quill: We could try and confront him, but I don't know what that would accomplish. PM Rune: Hank would get to hit him in the face, probably. PM Dungeon Master: Do you try to find him to confront him? PM *** Rune doesn't really have strong feelings either way. *** PM Hank: We should probably talk to the guard captain, we did promise to keep her informed. PM Rune: Yes. PM Rune: ((AKA Anomie's ex-girlfriend!)) PM Dungeon Master: ((AKA Faeril...cause that's her name. :P )) PM Hank: (( aka I forgot her name)) PM Quill: True. Hey, do any of you know the name Aroden? PM Dungeon Master: ...Hank, I will let you roll a religion or history check. Whichever you prefer. Anna, just a straight history check. PM Hank: ((14)) PM Rune: ((I did too!)) PM Dungeon Master: ((Did which?)) PM Rune: ((Forgot her name.)) PM Hank: Sorry, never heard the name before. PM Quill: Hrm. PM Rune: Aroden... wait, I do remember that name. PM Rune: It's an old god of murder. It's probably their mascot or whatever. PM Quill: Just once I'd like to see assassins worship a god of cupcakes or something. PM Dungeon Master: Anomie: "Kind of outside of their main interest, I guess." PM Dungeon Master: Tiprus: "Hey, is late, yes?" PM Rune: Yes. PM Nilani: Somewhat. PM Dungeon Master: Tiprus: "Then why that man go to basement now with meats?" PM Dungeon Master: Tiprus is looking out a window as she says this. PM | Edited 9:40:21 PM Rune: ... that's trouble, let's go! PM *** Quill nods. "Yeah." *** PM Dungeon Master: As you guys move, you come across two guards. "Can we help you?" PM Rune: Where did he go? PM Rune: Bhadad? PM Dungeon Master: "...Bhadad? He was taking some food to the prisoner." PM *** Rune heads there, as fast as possible! *** PM *** Hank follows. *** PM Dungeon Master: You head to the dungeon which is very cavern-esque. You would guess it is carved from the stone beneath the castle and not a part of the castle itself. And you eventually find Bhadad grappling Luk up to the bars. Luk is in his doppelganger form and Bhadad is struggling to force food down this little opening he has for a mouth. You hear Luk screaming in your minds. PM Dungeon Master: Bhadad: "EAT IT! EAT--Ah. ...hello. ...the...uh...prisoner is refusing to eat. So I was forced to--" PM *** Hank runs up and pulls bhadad away from Luk. *** PM Rune: Try to poison him by force? PM Dungeon Master: Luk gasps for air. "Him--he...if I had claws this would be different, Djinn! Heheheh." PM Quill: Djinn? PM Dungeon Master: Bhadad: "Excuse me?" PM Dungeon Master: Luk: "Sand man, sand man, sleep no more. I sleep no more, your potion won't work now." PM Dungeon Master: Bhadad: "I am sorry you had to see that. I assure you, my actions were for his benefit, he must eat." PM Rune: It's poisoned. We're not stupid. PM *** Quill rolls his eyes. *** PM *** Hank will look for the food Bhadad brought down. *** PM *** Hank will also look for any guards in the area. *** PM Dungeon Master: There are no guards in the room with you. It's oddly empty. PM Dungeon Master: Roll investigation for the food. PM Hank: (( 9 )) PM Dungeon Master: You find the food...looks like oatmeal and stuff. You can't tell if it's been tainted. PM Hank: Someone should get Faeril. PM Quill: (21 investigation.) PM Dungeon Master: Bhadad: "That seems unnecessary." PM Dungeon Master: Anomie runs off. PM Dungeon Master: And is blown back by a strange wind. PM *** Rune casts Greater Invisibility on Anomie. *** PM Dungeon Master: Poof, Anomie disappears. PM *** Hank will go up to Bhadad “ I think it is necessary so let someone go get the captain so we can work this out” *** PM Dungeon Master: Bhadad: "...you...shapeshifter...do you desire freedom?" PM Dungeon Master: Luk: "Free free...like a bird call." PM Hank: He just tried to kill you Luk. PM Dungeon Master: Bhadad: "Do you wish for freedom? Would you wish us both to be far from here, right now?" PM *** Quill triest to cast BAnishment on Bhadad. *** PM Dungeon Master: :) PM Dungeon Master: Ok. Just give me a sec PM Dungeon Master: Charisma saving throw. What's the DC? PM Quill: (17) PM Dungeon Master: You cast the spell and you see his form begin to shimmer. "No, no, wait--" PM Dungeon Master: Poof, he's gone. PM Dungeon Master: You have banished him. PM Hank: So what’s the plan? PM Rune: Anomie, go! PM Dungeon Master: ...no response...you get the sense she ran the moment she turned invisible. PM Rune: ... hopefully she already did. PM Hank: How long till Bhadad comes back Quill? PM Quill: ONe minute. PM Dungeon Master: Within moments, the two guards you saw come in. "We've messaged Faeril, she is on her way." PM *** Hank will move to behind where Bhadad was. *** PM *** Rune will count down and make a tiny wall of fire right where he'll reappear. And a spot on each side. Kind of an S-shaped wall. *** PM *** Rune is not a nice woman. *** PM Dungeon Master: A minute passes and Bhadad appears. You made, like, a little fire box, basically? PM *** Rune did. *** PM *** Hank will grab him when he does reappear. *** PM Dungeon Master: He doesn't even fight it, he just lets you grab him. PM Dungeon Master: How high are the fire walls? PM Rune: ((To but not at the ceiling.)) PM Dungeon Master: Ok. PM Dungeon Master: Bhadad looks at all of you. "...seriously?" PM Rune: I do not approve of murder. PM Dungeon Master: Bhadad: "Even murdering a murderer?" PM Dungeon Master: You notice the color of his skin changing from brown to a dark blue. PM Rune: You're still talking, I don't see you being dead. PM *** Rune cancels the fire.. "I take it you're a literal djinn." *** PM Quill: You're the murderer here. He was the knife. He's not innocent, but you killing him doesn't square anything. PM *** Hank tightens his grip. *** PM Dungeon Master: Bhadad: "Well, I see that this isn't going to get us anywhere, so I think I'll just go." PM Rune: Slug him! PM *** Hank slams him into the ground. *** PM Rune: ... I meant Quill. PM Dungeon Master: Ok, for this I need Hank to first roll initiatvie. PM Dungeon Master: Quill too, if he is involving himself. PM | Edited 10:10:43 PM Hank: (( 11 )) PM Dungeon Master: Higher than him, roll an attack. Unarmed melee. PM Dungeon Master: Quill's 10 is also high than his initiative. He rolled very badly. PM Dungeon Master: ...Hank, he's grappled, roll with adv. PM Dungeon Master: Yeah, no. PM Dungeon Master: Hank attempts a body slam, but he squirms just enough to throw you and you can't move him hard enough to do any damage. He just bounces harmlessly off the wall. PM Quill: ((So, I have the Thorn Whip Cantrip. It says that on a succuessful attack, I can pull someone closer. I would like to try and just... hold him with it.)) PM Dungeon Master: Ok, go for it. Roll to attack. PM Quill: ((Crit!)) PM Dungeon Master: Roll double damage PM | Edited 10:17:35 PM Quill: Wow, that was shiity damage, but the damage wasn't the point.)) PM Dungeon Master: A vine shoots out from the ground beneath and grips him around the throat, forcing him downward and sticking him to that spot. PM Dungeon Master: Let me just roll a concentration check for him. PM *** Quill blinks at Rune. "OH, you wanted me to turn him into a slug. Sorry, I never had any coffee today." *** PM Rune: Yes. PM Dungeon Master: Bhadad: "That would've done something. Sadly, this won't help you." PM Quill: ((Yeah, yeah, I'm stupid, no need to rub it in.)) PM Dungeon Master: Bhadad snaps his fingers and where once there was a man there is now a cloud of blue smoke. PM Dungeon Master: The smoke rises into the air and towards the exit. PM *** Quill pops a fairie fire. *** PM Dungeon Master: ...he is now a brightly lit cloud of smoke. PM *** Rune magic missiles, but that's about all she can do. *** PM *** Quill will try and Polymorph him now, if he can. *** PM Dungeon Master: Ok, Rune, do your attack first. PM Dungeon Master: The missiles fly out and strike the cloud and they do seem to have their full effect. PM Dungeon Master: ...and I see nothing that says Quill cannot polymorph his cloud form. What's the save for that, WIS? PM Dungeon Master: It is, ok, let me roll that. PM Quill: ((Wis, yeah.)) PM Dungeon Master: ...sorry dude, he rolled a natural 20. PM Quill: I got one more spell to try, but I don't know that it'll do anything. PM *** Rune will try to run after him and keep plinking as long as she can. *** PM *** Hank will use command “approach” *** PM Quill: ((I mean, he's glowing at least. PM Quill: ((He looks like an energy being from Star Trek TOS right now.)) PM Dungeon Master: ((...are you kidding me!)) PM Dungeon Master: ((He rolled a nat 1 on the save against Command.)) PM Dungeon Master: So, he shakes off Quill's polymorph without even trying...then the strange storm monster starts to crawl it's way back to Hank. PM *** Quill looks around the cell for any potions or bottles or flasks or anything. *** PM Dungeon Master: There's a jug with the food he brought. PM Dungeon Master: It's full of water. PM Rune: ((Doubt it has a lid or a stopper.)) PM Rune: ((I think we all have healing pots, don't we?)) PM *** Quill pours the water out. *** PM Dungeon Master: Ok, you have an empty jug, now. You also probably have someone there with an empty bottle. PM Dungeon Master: ...I don't know how you plan to get him in there, which is what I assume the plan is. PM *** Rune will keep hitting him with magic missile until she can't anymore, anyway. *** PM Quill: Ummm. PM Dungeon Master: Ok. I will keep taking away 12 hp. PM Quill: Hank, can you command him again? PM Hank: I can try. PM Dungeon Master: ...what do you command him to do? PM Quill: INside? PM Quill: Would that work? PM Quill: Um... Fill? PM Quill: What's the opposite of 'envelop'. PM Rune: ((Get in the bottle?)) PM Hank: Enter PM Dungeon Master: ((It has to be one word)) PM Dungeon Master: You use Enter? ...ok. PM Dungeon Master: ...........this is the stupidest thing ever. PM Dungeon Master: ....he rolled an 8. PM Dungeon Master: So, he enters the bottle. PM Quill: ((HAH.)) PM *** Hank makes sure the top is securely sealed. *** PM *** Quill tries to stop it! *** PM Dungeon Master: ...it's late and I kind of love this dumb plan, so I'll say you guys have a cork you can use. PM Dungeon Master: So, congrats, you have a genie in a bottle. PM Quill: ((This is Dungeons and Dragons, man.)) PM *** Rune probably does, actually. She has a lot of weird stuff in her pockets. *** PM *** Rune probably now has an uncorked bottle of ink, though. *** PM | Edited 10:39:15 PM Rune: ... that was amazing.